Chapter 16: Sasha's Special Gift
Category:Tyson1993 The next morning, Annabelle says to Sasha, "Morning sleeping beauty, rise and shine. I got a little surprise for you. We've been working on this for weeks." Sasha woke up from her bed and said, "Annabelle, I am so tired. Let me sleep." Then Annabelle says, "Nope. You got to see this. It's time to get up." Then Sasha reluctantly sat on the edge of her bed. She said, "What can be so important?" Annabelle says, "Get moving sleepy head, believe me you will thank me." She followed Annabelle to the underwater seaweed garden. When they got there, Annabelle said, "Okay, we gotta get this blindfold over your eyes." Annabelle led Sasha around the rock and said, "Are you ready? No peeking." Annabelle then pulled the blindfold off of her head and yelled, "Surprise!" All their dolphin friends, and sea turtles were there cheering. Sasha saw that the stone statue they built was of Prince Charlie B. Barkin. Sasha was so surprised, and she gasped and placed her paw over her muzzle as she looked at the statue created by the dolphins, swordfish, and sea turtles. She said, "Oh my gosh, Annabelle. It looks just like Charlie. And it even has his eyes." Sasha gave Annabelle a hug and said, "Thank you, Annabelle. You're such a good friend. I love it." Later after everybody left, she swam around the stone statue and would say, "Why Charlie, runaway with you?" Then she giggled merrily and said again, "Oh Charlie, yes, I would love to go to the Royal Ball with you." Then Bess swam to Sasha and she said, "Oh Sasha, I love the statue. It looks just like Charlie." Annabelle said to Bess, "I'm so happy Sasha likes the statue. But we need to make sure her parents or sisters don't find out about it." Sebastian entered the seaweed garden yawning, "Oh what the barnacle...?" He rubbed his eyes and saw the stone statute of Charlie Barkin. Sebastian gasped, "Jumpin Jellyfish! What's this!? Some kind of a statue?" Annabelle swam to Sebastian and said, "It is Sasha's new gift. It was my idea. I asked the dolphins, sea turtles, and swordfish to sculpt a statue that looks like Prince Charlie." She pointed toward the statue and said, "If you don't want to become crab bisque, then you better not tell anyone! We need to make sure the merdog king and merdog queen will never know." Sebastian said to Annabelle, "Okay, I want to make sure Sasha will keep the lovely gift as long as she wants." "Okay, it's a deal." Annabelle responded. Sebastian said, "Good. It will be radical. You won't tell them, I won't tell them, and I will stay in one piece." he concluded, putting his claws together in a prayer. Then Oliver entered the seaweed garden too. He swam to Sasha and said, "Wow! You got yourself a present from aunt Annabelle. She is so nice." The mer-kitten swims around the statue with joy and asked Annabelle, "Who is this guy anyway?" Annabelle answered, "The Prince of land dogs is Charlie B. Barkin. Sasha, Bess, and I went up there while you enjoyed living in the merdog palace." Annabelle patted Oliver with her paw and Sebastian sighed, "Oh crab sticks, man." As Bess promised Annabelle and Sebastian not to tell anyone about Princess Sasha La Fleur being in love with Prince Charlie B. Barkin, she swam to the Coral Reef Inn to meet Gerta the merdog bartender and said, "Have you ever noticed that Sasha has been acting like she was in love with the prince lately?" Gerta heard what Bess said to her and she responded, "Oh I know Sasha said that she's in love with Charlie earlier this morning. Ever since you, she, and Annabelle went up to the surface above us, and you saw the perfect dog prince with his little friend on the cruise ship for land dogs, she has been in a funk." Bess knew what Gerta was saying was true, that Sasha loves Charlie. She remembered that she, Sasha and Annabelle were there. At Butch and Ivy's underwater palace, Georgette stood in front of the door which is covered with green seaweed knowing Sasha was not there. Bess tapped her on her pink mertail. Georgette shrieked, "Bessimay, What do you want?" Bess said, "Isn't it obvious that she's not here, Georgette? Sasha's in love!" "Sasha's in Love?" Repeated Georgette, "Yep, she's in love. Can't you tell?" said Bess. Then Georgette asked, "Why don't you tell me and with whom?" Then Bess answered, "She's in love, but Sebastian and Annabelle told me not to tell anybody." Then Sylvie swam toward Bess and Georgette and said, "It's because Sasha saved Prince Charlie from drowning." Georgette gasped in shocked at what Sylvie had said and Bess knew it was true. Sylvie continued, "She was lead by the mer-whippet queen of music, kindness, and love up to the surface. Have you been up to the surface? I have heard that Bess was with Sasha and Annabelle. By the way Bess, you are lucky you didn't swam into the cruel hairy aardwolf pirates. They are barbarians and are dangerous." Georgette cannot believe that Annabelle was there. She remarked, "Annabelle was with Sasha and Bess? And they went to the surface?" Sebastian entered the room and said, "Your father and mother do not know about what happened, Georgette, stop talking crazy." Bess said, "Yes, it's true. Please don't tell your parents about this, okay." Bess turned and swam away back to the seaweed garden. Sylvie was shocked and said, "Oh, I'm speechless." "Hmm...Sasha's in love," Georgette puzzled and puzzled, "You tried to tell our sister Sasha not to go up to the surface, but she WOULDN'T LISTEN!!" Perdita and Lady swam to Georgette and said, "It's all right, Georgette. Sasha was very doggie-fishy lately." Sylvie remarked, "You know there's something about Sasha." Sebastian knew he blew it that Sasha, Bess, and Annabelle went to the surface. He gasped and said to himself, "Too many merdogs know what happened! I'm going to be crab bisque after all."